


The Ladies Man

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a sudden realization Sanji decides he doesn't want to get married at least no yet so he runs away to drown his sorrows at some random bar but when he meets a rather weird stranger his whole life turns upside down. Please read and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

Sanji could hear the melodic tones coming from the piano despite the fact that he was in his own room trying to calm down. He fixed his black tie nervously. Today was finally the day, the day that he was going to get married to his beautiful Nami-swan. So why was he so nervous? He could feel his hands trembling and the sweat that was forming in his palms. He needed to calm down, now.

He leaned against the wall and tried to calm his heart a bit. What was with this? Why wasn't his heart calming down? Well he was getting married so it was normal right? Yes, it should be. This was totally normal. But he just wished that his damn heart would just calm down already.

"Hey bro,"

Sanji turned his head and looked at the giant man that was leaning against the door frame. He suddenly felt his muscles relax a bit he wasn't even aware that he was so tense. Franky raised his eyebrow clearly noticing some of the oddness on the blond man. Sanji gave him a reassuring smiled but clearly he wasn't convinced.

"You look pale," he says with a concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

Sanji searched his pockets looking for his cigarette and lighter then he annoyingly remembered that Nami had took them before they departed banning him to smoke until the wedding was over. What kind of dumb rule was that well the ban came from Nami-san so it couldn't be that much of a dumb idea but even so in a situation like this it was just cruel to leave a man without his beloved cigarettes.

Franky clearly understanding the situation snickered and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Sanji almost was going to jump on the man filled with joy, he snatched the cigarettes and the lighter off of Franky's large hand and gave him a "how?" look while opening the newly bought box.

"I figured that you would go crazy without a smoke," Franky explained while shrugging. "I asked a million times to Nami to just let you have one smoke she insisted on saying no so I just bought a new box."

Sanji quickly lit the cigarette dangling between the lips he drew in a deep smoky breath letting the sensation of the smoke relax him. He then turned at Franky giving the man a grateful look.

"Thanks Franky,"

Franky laughs and then pats Sanji's back making the blond stumble forward. If it was a normal day Sanji would've yell at him for hitting so hard but right now this man was his savior. If it wasn't for him he surely would've gone crazy.

"So," he starts, Sanji's ears perk up a bit noticing the worried tone in Franky's voice. " Are you sure you going to go through this?"

It takes about a minute until Sanji realizes what Franky's asking. Did that idiot really thought that he had change his mind about marriage? Of course not who would decide such a thing just before the ceremony? What kind of heartless bastard would do such a thing towards a lady?! Certainly not him. He would be the last person to bail on a woman just before marriage. Besides he was the one asking Nami-san to marry him so why would he just run away. This was all that he had wished for.

But obviously the silence that followed after Franky's absurd question makes the man think otherwise. Sanji is highly annoyed right now; he takes another deep smoky breath from his cigarette. Why was Franky even asking such a question? He should be doing the opposite by trying to ease his nervousness or cheer him up a bit.

Wait. Why did he need Franky to cheer him up? He was already cheerful about the damn wedding! It was a freaking dream come true!

He felt Franky's hand on his shoulder clearly expecting that the gesture would calm him down. Suddenly he felt like a child, he didn't need Franky's damn consolation he was totally fine and ready for the wedding! He pushes Franky's hand away.

"I'm fine," he says bluntly. "But you're clearly not, asking such dumb questions."

Franky's sighs and gives Sanji an apologetic look.

"Nobody will blame you if you have second thought you now?" He replies and when he sees that Sanji is glaring at him he continues. "This was a little too fast don't you think? Marriage is a serious thing little bro."

"I'm not your little bro," Sanji snarls under his breath and adds. " And I know that marriage is a serious thing. That's why I'm here; I want it to be serious with Nami."

That's right. He wanted this, he feels weirdly satisfied with his comment. But he was telling the truth he always wanted to be with Nami and he couldn't see anything wrong about marrying her. She was nice and kind. She was also smart, beautiful and she liked his food. Well most people liked his food so that really didn't count did it. She also had a nice body… wait that probably didn't count as well. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Franky growl at him.

"If you wanted to be serious with her you should've moved in together not marry her just like that!" then he sighs. "If you're doubting yourself, you should call off the wedding now. Besides a man like you that always flirts can't get married, don't forget just one woman for the rest of your life." Franky ends his speech with a snicker.

Sanji's first reflex was to kick Franky in the face. What kind of man did he think he was? He didn't care if he had one woman for the rest of his life! What kind of shallow thought was that, women weren't property. Suddenly an image pops up before his eyes. The image of the future with Nami in it. Nami was going to be there when he wakes up, when he sleeps, when he cooks, when he watches TV and everything else. But that wasn't a bad thing was it? Of course not. Just when Sanji was about to snap at Franky and tell him to piss off a soft knock comes from the door.

Before either of them could say "come in" the door opens and Vivi's face appears. She smiles at Sanji.

"It's time." She says, her smile growing wider.

Franky and Sanji slowly follows her but soon enough Franky leaves to find the bridesmaids. He really doesn't care thought, he's still angry at Franky for telling him such stupid things before the wedding. Who would do something like that? And the fact that his pulse was quickening really didn't help his situation either. He should be happy and filled with joy but then why did he feel like he wanted to puke? It just didn't make sense. Oh, how he craved a smoke right now, but he just couldn't even dare to reach out to a cigarette when he was just about to reach the altar. He was only sure about one thing; he wasn't going nuts about being stuck with one woman for the rest of his life. No, he just felt like he was missing out on something. Something important.

He shook his head as he started to stand and waiting for the bride to enter. He was just delusional, there couldn't possibly be something better then to merry Nami. He looked at the crowd suddenly feeling relieved to see familiar faces. Being near his friends always soothed he would never admit that tough. Suddenly he could hear the tunes of the piano change in to the classic wedding music signaling that the bride was coming.

But there was also another bizarre sound coming from somewhere. He couldn't really guess where the sound was coming from and it was like a "thump" sound only faster and for some reason nobody looks like they could hear it. When he looks down his feet he suddenly realizes where the sound was coming from. His eyes widens with horror, it was coming from his heart! His heart was pounding like he'd run a marathon or something.

Didn't that mean he was going to pass out in any minute? Nami-san would kill him if he passed out in the middle of the wedding!

To his surprise he doesn't faint and he's quite shocked to see that the bridesmaids and their companions had already gathered around him. So that meant…that meant that the bride was coming. He slightly turned a bit and looked at Franky that gave him a reassuring look but Sanji couldn't shake the feeling that there was also a hint of worry in his eyes.

The thing that snapped him out of it was the murmurs that had started to reach his ears. "There she is,isn't she beautiful." Well he could agree to that much Nami-san looked magnificent like a real life goddess, white really did suite her and if it was any other day Sanji would have leapt forward and pull her into a deep kiss. But for some reason he didn't feel like doing any of those things. He smiled at Nami as he tried to pull his thoughts together. What the hell was he thinking now? Has he completely lost his mind?

His craving for a cigarette got stronger as Nami elegantly walked towards him. His hand reached for his pocket but with Franky bumping him with his shoulder he stopped. God he was losing it. As Nami stood next to him she gave him a warm smile. Sanji did the same not wanting to worry her. As the priest started to talk he tuned him out knowing that the priest wasn't going to say anything interesting.

Suddenly with all the people staring at them he felt very very uncomfortable. He didn't like the fact that people were watching them like they were some sort of shitty romance movie. Why were there so many people anyway? He really didn't know most of them. He actually would prefer a more family and just close friends kind of wedding. But no, Nami had to invite everybody she knew, she didn't even consult him!

He needed to stop these negative thoughts swarming inside his head. He surely shouldn't think bad about his beloved Nami-san that would soon be his wife forever and ever.

"And you Sanji will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Sanji feels his mouth go dry. What was he going to say? He should say yes of course. But he isn't quite sure he wants to say it. No no that was a bad idea. This was his dream life. He always wanted to find a beautiful woman as his wife and be with her. But… he's so young. Wait he wasn't that young. Besides what difference did it made? It wasn't like his soul mate was just waiting at the door for him. Even if his soul mate was waiting why didn't she show up earlier! Maybe she did but he ignore her. What if?

He's suddenly pulled back to the real world with Nami's angry hiss. He wasn't quite sure but he could guess that Nami was telling him to hurry up or something. He frowns; it wasn't like this was an easy decision for him. This was forever they were talking about! But then again Sanji was the one that asked her to marry him. He almost growled in the middle of the wedding. Why was he so stupid! Nami was going to be furious with him! He hated when Nami was angry and for most of the time she was angry. That wouldn't be pleasant to see forever. Sure he loved him, he really did but maybe it was a different kind of love.

He backs away from the priest that was staring at him. He also hears a couple of gasps surrounding him but at the moment he really didn't care. Marriage was just too big of a step. Nami looks at him with an anger that should even be possible for a lady to make he again takes a few steps back.

"Sanji-kun what are you doing?" she says trying to keep calm. "Come back."

He could feel his whole body shaking. His mind was telling him to just stay put and say yes and be happily married but his heart, his damn shitty heart is telling him to leave. He clenches his fists and then releases them trying to stay calm. He gives Nami an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry Nami-san…" he murmurs under his breath.

Before he turns around and starts to run he hears Nami coming after him. She should be able to reach him, he could also hear her yelling and asking what the hell was he was doing. Seriously what was the hell he was doing? But it was too late to hesitate now.

"Run bro run!" he hears Franky calling after him as he holds Nami that was hysterically trying to escape from the man's grip. He was surprised that Franky was saving him the second time today. He gives him a thankful look and runs away from the altar despite the fact that everybody was staring at him. He could almost feel their stares on his back filled with disgust.

About ten minutes later he leans against a wall and pants. He has no idea of where he is or how much he'd run. He really didn't thought too much of where to go after he fled the wedding. He slowly slides down and sits down on the cold floor of the clearly abandoned street. What had he just done? He just lost his opportunity of living with a gorgeous woman for the rest of his life.

Wait, wasn't that the main reason he fled from the wedding?

He just felt so embarrassed; usually brides would change their mind in the last minute and fled from the wedding. Man usually tried to escape their marriage afterwards. But then again he would probably never have done something like that if he was able to get married. He was too much of a gentleman to try to pull off a stunt like that.

He scratches his head and decides that he needs a drink. Preferably a strong one that would get him drunk immediately. He stands up and looks around the empty street. It wouldn't be half bad if the shitty street had some sort of bar or pub or anywhere that he could get drunk peacefully. He squints his eyes trying to see the end of the street. There was a sign that said "All Blue" with neon lights. It certainly looked like a bar of some sorts. He decides to take his chances and walk towards the bar ruthlessly.

When he opens the door a bell chimes signaling that a customer as arrived. They use to have the same thing at the Baratie and of course he hated the damn stupid bell even if it felt smoothing, after a while it was just annoying hearing the bell ring over and over again and at last he just ripped the damn thing off of the door at the Baratie he never regretted it tough.

The bar is surprisingly full. Even if the street was empty obviously this place had a good reputation. And if he wasn't in such a foul mood he might even admired the cleanness and the decorations of the bar. But that had to wait for another time right now he would only admire a good drink.

He sits down on a stool and a little too cheerful bartender appeard in front of him. The boy had black hair and green eyes he's quite charming actually.

"What may I get you sir?" he asks grinning widely.

Sanji is so overwhelmed by the boys manners he smiles back even if he feel like a piece of crap at the moment.

"Give me your strongest drink," he says then adds fearing that he sounded rude. "Please."

The boys grins again clearly amused by his behavior. The boy gives him the usual "coming right up sir." And leaves to get his drink. He's actually quite happy that this bartender isn't one of those talkative ones. Yes once in a while it felt good to just open up to a stranger but he didn't feel like opening up to anyone at the moment. He then feels another presence sitting next to him , he looks at the man with the corner of his eye.

The first thing that comes up in his mind about the man is "Oh goody, marimo." The man's hair is green what kind of cruel thing have he done in his past lives to give him such an unpleasant hair color. He just felt sorry for the man other than that he was muscular and had three gold earrings dangling from his ear.

He really doesn't care that much tough he impatiently waits for his drink and when the boy finally brings it to him he does a shot and asks for another. Right now he really didn't care that his throat was burning from the sudden burst of alcohol but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to forget about what happened today, even if it only lasted for a night.

The boy gives him a concerned and puzzled look. He probably didn't expect anyone to just shot down one of the strongest drink they had but he just shrugs it off and brings him another and another and another.

After one hour he starts to giggle and feels rather fuzzy. He then realizes his drunk and giggles even more. He licks his lips not wanting to leave the slightest of alcohol on them. Then he looks at the young bartender and lifts his empty glass into the air.

"Another!" he yells.

The boy takes the empty glass from him and puts a fill one in front of the drunken man. Sanji takes a sip and makes a face fill of disgust. He might be drunk but that didn't mean that his taste buns were also drunk too.

"Hey," he calls to the bartender. "This isn't the strong stuff you gave me earlier."

They boy again gives him a concerned look. He probably was trying to prevent him from getting even drunker. But Sanji didn't care he wasn't a drinker anyways so one night wouldn't affect him. He hears a grunt coming from next to him and glares at the green haired man. Was that shitty marimo judging him?

"What are you an old man?" he snarls towards the stranger. "What's with all the grunting?"

The marimo glares at him clearly annoyed by his question. "You shouldn't force him to give you stronger alcohol you idiot, if anything happens to you when you're drunk he's responsible."

"What the hell?" he snaps completely ignoring the logical fact of what the stranger just said. "Did you just call me an idiot!?"

When the stranger shrugs and starts to ignore him he feels even more annoyed if possible. Did this dumbass even know what he had been trough today? Or did he also flee from a wedding that probably held a possible and good future for him? He had the right to get drunk and he wasn't going to make the idiot marimo ruin it!

"You have no right to call me an idiot you stupid marimo!" he yells making the stranger face him once again. "You have no idea of what a crappy day I've been through, you have no right to judge me!"

The stranger gives him an odd look. "Marimo?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

Sanji snickers as he reaches towards the strangers head and plucks a generous amount of green hair making the man jerk up a bit. Then he shoves the hair in to the man's face.

"Haven't you noticed the moss growing threw your head?" he says and then laughs like he just the funniest thing ever.

He was expecting the stranger to yell at him since he just plucked some of his hear but surprisingly he doesn't and smirks at him.

"You're the one to talk curly brow." He replies.

Sanji doesn't know if it was because of the booze or because of the weird day he just had but he suddenly feels relaxed. For the first time today he actually was enjoying himself by just yelling at some stranger. He still felt fuzzy but as he always said to himself he was a gentleman even towards a rude marimo like this stranger.

"Sorry," he mumbles. He actually didn't want to apologize, but his gentleman instincts were much stronger.

The man tilts his head towards his left a bit and looks like he was about to ask why he was apologizing but rather doing that he just shrugs and smiles.

"I'm Zoro," he says suddenly.

Sanji doesn't really have anything against meeting new people and such but he doesn't really feel that comfortable by giving a stranger he just met his name. This man might be a murderer for all he knew but weirdly he feels all giggly again and extends his hand.

"Sanji."


	2. A Wild Marimo Appears

Sanji's sane self was yelling at him, telling him to stop babbling about how stupid he was about running from the wedding to some random stranger. Well not a stranger anymore he did know the marimo's name. What was it? Gogo, Bobo? No, that can't be right. He forced his drunken mind a little more trying to remember the marimo's name. Hmm… Sanji couldn't really remember and he really didn't care that much besides calling the stranger marimo was much more amusing then calling him by his real name.

He glanced at the talking marimo, it looked like he was explaining something important to him maybe he should listen. What were they talking about anyway? Oh right the wedding! Sanji suddenly felt like crying again, how was he going to look in his friend's eyes knowing the idiocy of his behavior.

"…oh and I have a third nipple."

What the fuck?

Sanji blinked a couple of times trying to process the awkward information. Were they really talking about the wedding? Besides who the hell would tell a total stranger they had a third nipple? There was something as too much information.

"What?!"

His voice is louder then he intended but seriously what the hell?! Marimo chuckles but he knows that the marimo is clearly annoyed; a doubt spreads through Sanji's mind. Did he mishear the stupid marimo? But how in the world could he mishear a sentence like that?

"You really do have a perverted mind don't you?" he says grunting. "I just said that to get your attention you curly eyebrow freak! You weren't listening to a damn word I said!"

That's more like a statement then a question. Sanji suddenly feels the anger boiling up inside of him.

"You're the freak! Telling people that you have a third nipple…" his angry voice suddenly fades as he starts to examine the marimo's body.

He's wearing a plane white shirt and black pants. He doesn't really give a damn about the pants tough, his eyes linger on the green haired mans muscular chest. His white shirt is clearly made from a thin fabric as he realizes that it's transparent and he can see the marimo's nipples. It's not really that visible to the naked eye but if you know what you're looking for you can spot them. Sanji starts to count…1 nipple… 2 nipples… he squints his eyes trying to see the other one he really never met a man with three nipples before so he's actually curious about the situation.

The he feels himself being shoved back with a pair of strong hands then the marimo's angry voice reaches his ears.

"What the hell are you doing you moron!" he yells, Sanji notes that the man is also blushing. "I don't really have a third nipple!"

Sanji suddenly feels like crying. So he wasn't going to be able to see a third nipple. Bobo or whatever his stupid name was lied to him. Who would do something like that! He puts his head on the counter and sniffs a bit feeling his enthusiasm to see the third nipple slowly fade away. Then he feels a hand tousling his hair.

"You really are drunk aren't you?" he sighs. "Why are you pouting like a stupid kid?"

Sanji pouts even more if possible and turns his head facing the other direction. When he sees a couple making out in the middle of the bar he really does cry. Why was he so stupid? Right now if he hadn't ran from the stupid wedding he would be doing more than just "making out."

"Oi oi," he hears the marimo calling to him. He ignores him an continues to stare at the couple until The marimo yanks him and forcefully turns his head making him look directly in to the marimo's black cold eyes.

"That's sexual harassment you pervert." He says smirking, Sanji sniffles a bit but eventually he calms down not knowing if staring in to the marimo's eyes calmed him or the fact that he was super drunk. Then the marimo continues realizing his head. "Now, if you had been listening to me you wouldn't feel so crappy anymore."

Sanji waits for him to continue but the shitty marimo just leaves him hanging and continues to finish his last glass of scotch. His curly eyebrow twitches and he kicks him from underneath the table. When the furious black eyes turn to regard him he asks.

"Aren't you going to finish your sentence?"

"No," he replies then he grins at him. "You should've listened earlier."

"Hey that's not fair," Sanji whines. "I'm sorry okay you shitty marimo and that's the last sorry you'll ever hear from me." He adds quickly getting slightly annoyed that this was the twice time he said he was sorry.

He usually didn't apologize to men. Why would he? It wasn't like he did something terrible to the marimo. But even so he really wanted to feel better and the stupid marimo claimed that he already said something to make him feel a little bit better. He might be bluffing tough. The marimo smirks at him again, Sanji's leg twitches trying not to think about how good it would feel if he could just kick that smirk out of his face.

"You hear third nipple but you don't hear the main thing that would cheer you up it's not my fault that your brain works the wrong way."

Sanji growls as he stands up but obviously he did rather in a harsh way, since when he looks at the marimo he looks like he expects a kick or something. He just snarls at the stranger one last time and storms out from the "All Blue." It was either that or he would really kick the damn green haired bastard right in the face. Besides he ached for a smoke and he was pretty sure that it wasn't allowed in the bar.

It's quite chilly outside and Sanji's rather surprised to see that it's dawn already. How long had be in the bar talking to that idiot stranger. He walks towards the end of the street, he needed to get dressed and get to work the worst part was he had no idea of where he was. He thinks about retracing his steps but he really doesn't want to see the building that the wedding was suppose to happen.

But when he starts walking first he stumbles to the left then while trying to prevent him from falling down he stumbles to the right, just when he realizes he's about to fall down a strong arm holds him and pushes him towards the stone wall. His back aches a bit from the sudden hardness of the wall but he manages to survive.

"You freaking idiot!" he hears a familiar deep voice snaps at him. "If you were going to storm off you could've at least pay your tab! You owe me 30 dollars you asshole!"

Sanji pauses a minute trying to understand what the green haired beast was saying to him. But when he continues to stare at the man he starts to giggle like a total maniac. The marimo gives him a questioning look but when he sees that he's not going to get a proper response from the blond he sighs and releases him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going anyway?" he asks.

Sanji giggles some more why did he feel so relaxed next to this odd stranger and why did the stranger still following him? His drunken self is actually quite glad that the marimo had followed him even if he pushed him to the wall almost breaking his back. He decided to ignore the stranger curious of what he would do, he tries to take a couple of steps but when he stumbles once again realizing that this time he was really going to fall he quickly puts his hands behind him afraid of damaging them. Those hands were his life.

But the fall that he was expecting never happens he's actually face to face with the stranger as he holds him closely and tightly. Sanji's heart pounds with the sudden realization of the closeness. He examines the stranger again, he's actually quite handsome and some part of him wants to just kiss him right there and now.

Hey, that's actually a good idea!

Sanji leans over, tempted by his inner voice. He just wants to feel those lips now or he would probably go crazy or something. Then suddenly a giant hand covers his face and roughly pushes him away.

"You really are drunk," he says with gritted teeth. "I'm going to take you home before you do something even stupider."

Sanji takes advantage of the hand that was covering his face and licks the palm. It tastes salty and well… like a hand. The stranger recoils of the sudden warmness of his tongue and pulls his hand away immediately. He growls a bit and wipes his hand on his white shirt. Sanji resents this reaction a bit. The marimo's shitty hand didn't exactly tasted like heaven either. Wanting to change the subject he quickly replies his question.

"You look like an idiot so you'll probably get us lost if I did told you," he says with a giant grin on his face. "I'm just going to get on a cab, so.. yeah bye." He says awkwardly waving to the irritated stranger as he starts to walk on his own suddenly feeling very very sober.

"W-Wait!" he calls to him and yanks on Sanji's sleeve. He turns around and gives the stranger -that he really should learn or remember his name- a questioning look. He quickly continues. "You still owe me 30 dollars! I'm not exactly growing money on trees."

Sanji raises his eyebrow then chuckles slightly. He had to admit that he actually thought that the stranger didn't want him to leave or something that would actually make him a really happy person at the moment. But no, the stingy bastard was just bitching about his money.

"Fine," he replies and sighs. "I'll get you some breakfast okay? Believe me it will be worth 30 dollars," then he snickers. "It will probably be more than 30 dollars but whatever."

He smiles with joy as he sees a taxi coming towards them. He extends his hand making it pull over he opens the door and hops in waiting for the marimo to come as well. When the muscular man doesn't follow, he stretches his head out of the cab looking directly in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he questions. "Just get on you stupid marimo."

He gulps but eventually get's in the cab. Sanji finds the man's confusion very amusing, he was the one who kept telling him to pay up so when he says okay the weirdo stranger suddenly freaks out. That was just lame. He looks at the driver who was patiently waiting to hear his destination. He just says one word and he knows that one word is enough for the driver to understand where there going.

"To the Baratie."


	3. The Baratie

Zoro didn't really appreciate the art of eating or making food. Food was fuel to him and nothing else. Sure if the food tastes great that would be just the bonus so the fact that he always ordered out and ate Chinese food and stuff like that really didn't bothered him. Occasionally when he really felt like eating something else and different he would go to a restaurant nearby but even so that wasn't anything special either.

So when Sanji told the driver that they were going to the Baratie he was simply surprised. Even a man like him that really didn't see food as something special had heard of the Baratie. It was one of the most famous restaurants there was in the city and he did heard rumors about how awesome the food was. He also knew that he couldn't afford anything there sure Sanji was going to pay for him but he doubted anything he was going to eat there would only cost 30 dollars.

He gazed at the blond man sitting next to him. The drunken bastard was humming to himself and there was an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips. Zoro wasn't sure if he had just forgotten to light it or just thought it would be impolite to smoke in the cab. It was quite weird how he came across to the blond man and it was quite ironic. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about the ironic part of the situation.

At the moment he just wanted to enjoy the company of the blond moron that was sitting next to him. It was actually quite funny watching Sanji blabber drunken things until the man tried to find his third nipple that didn't exists, even now when Zoro remembered the intense look that Sanji gave him his pulse quickened. Then…then the idiot tried to kiss him! Well… he really wouldn't mind being kissed by the blond but it would be just wrong! Wasn't that one of the golden rules: Don't kiss somebody that's drunk?

The cab slowed down and Sanji hops out of the car handing the driver 10 dollars, Zoro followed him not wanting to let the drunken idiot stumble off on his own again. But when he saw the sight before him he couldn't care less what Sanji was doing. The Baratie was huge and looked… magnificent. It was white and there was a giant fish on top of it, which probably could be seen from anywhere. There were also blue linings, he hears a soft chuckle coming from behind him and turns around to see that Sanji was looking at him while he finally lit his cigarette.

"I guess you're not use to something so grand are you marimo?" he says as he walks past the now frowning Zoro.

Why the hell did that stupid curly-brow insisted of calling him Marimo!? It was annoying and irritating. He did had a name and his name wasn't that complicated either it was just Zoro! When he realized that Sanji had started to stand in front of the door looking puzzled he saw that there was no lights coming from the restaurant. Then it hit him, The Baratie was closed. It wasn't surprising it was pretty early in the morning.

"I'm really an idiot for following a drunken bastard like you," he sighs. "I should know that no restaurant would be open in this hour."

"Shut up!" Sanji snaps at him. "Now where did I put it?" he mumbles to himself while looking through his pockets. Then a sound of keys clanging in to each other hit Zoro's ears. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw Sanji pulling out the keys with victory and open up The Baratie. Now there was only question in Zoro's mind.

Why the hell did Sanji had the keys to the Baratie?

Was he some high class criminal or something? He sure the hell didn't look like one. Sanji smoothly stepped inside, Zoro scratched his head nervously if Sanji was really a criminal wouldn't he be in trouble as well for following the blond?

"You should see how stupid you look!" Sanji says as he bursts in to laughter. Then he pointed at Zoro. "I work here you idiot, no need to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" he replies pouting and crossing his arms in front of him with a defensive matter. He really was an idiot even if he would never admit that fact. Besides what kind of criminal would have keys? Certainly not a regular kind. Sanji raises his curly eyebrow still slightly giggling.

"Is that so marimo-kun?" the he steps to the right making room for Zoro to pass. "Then why don't you come in?"

"I'm just surprised that's all…" Zoro mutters from under his breath he walks past the still giggling Sanji and decides to make fun of the man a bit. "So are you a waiter or something?" he asks casually.

He realizes he makes a huge mistake when Sanji's black boot hits him right in the stomach sending him flying inside the restaurant. He lands painfully on a table and hears a loud crack and he only hopes that the crack came from the table and not his back. He really didn't want to deal with broken bones. When Zoro finally gets through the shock he stands up and glares at the blond.

"What the hell you bastard!?" he yells clenching teeth.

"You're the bastard by calling me a waiter! I'm the one who's going to make you breakfast you shitty marimo!" he snaps back extending his leg ready to kick him again.

With that Zoro quickly marches over to Sanji's side and holds him from his collar while pushing him towards the wall. He's ready to hit Sanji at any moment and if that idiot bastard thinks that he's stronger in anyway his miserably mistaken. He looks directly in to Sanji's eyes, he's not sure but he swears that he could see hurt in those eyes. That makes him even more confused. Why was Sanji so offended by being called a waiter? Zoro couldn't possibly know that he actually cooked here.

He tightens his grip on Sanji's collar and hisses.

"I know you're drunk but seriously how the hell should I know that you cooked?"

That sentence seemed to make Sanji think normally again. He blinked a couple of times and sniffed the air. Zoro raised his eyebrow what the hell was this idiot doing now? He sniffed the air as well trying not to make Sanji notice that he was doing the same thing. But there was no smell in the restaurant. Then from out of nowhere Sanji holds Zoro's wrist and leaned closer to the man.

"You smell nice," he whispers making Zoro shudder.

He gulped as Sanji stopped, he was an inch away from his lips and Zoro just wanted to close the gap between them. But he just… couldn't. His hands loosened and as he did so Sanji fell on the ground. It looked like he wasn't the only one that was extremely excited by the situation. But it didn't last for long, Sanji quickly gathered himself from the floor and looked directly at him.

"Why don't you let me kiss you idiot?" he asks looking genuinely confused.

"You're drunk moron. I don't kiss drunk people." He sighs then continues. "By the way I'm still waiting for my breakfast that you promised."

"Oh right," then Sanji disappeared behind the doors that obviously led to the kitchen. Just when Zoro was settling down on a chair that was rather comfy. Sanji appeared before him again. "By the way what would you like?"

"Anything's fine," he replies while shrugging then adds. "Besides how can you cook while you're drunk?"

"If I couldn't cook while I was drunk it would be impossible to work here," he smirks. Then he disappears behind the kitchen doors again. Zoro could hear the chopping and slicing sounds coming from the kitchen, he hated to admit it but he was pretty hungry he couldn't even remember the last time he ate a proper meal. Well he still wasn't quite sure how of a proper meal could Sanji make but it was better than nothing.

Then the door swung open and a delicious aroma scattered across the whole Baratie. Zoro's mouth watered as Sanji walked towards him holding a couple of plates. He had no idea what it was but it sure smelled great. With a loud "thud" Sanji put the plates in front of him then sat across the green haired man.

This was surely a feast for Zoro. There were a dozen of pancakes, fresh sliced fruit and everything else you could possibly eat with pancakes. His stomach growled giving him the signal to start munching down already.

With the first bite Zoro knew he would eat every single thing on this table.

The taste was better than the smell and he couldn't even remember when he ate something this good and well made. Even the pancakes alone taste great and the toppings just made it better. He couldn't even thank Sanji that was slowly sipping his coffee.

Coffee?

Zoro swallowed and looked at the blond cook. If he was drinking coffee that meant…that meant he was starting to sober up! That actually made him feel uneasy. What if Sanji didn't remember anything? Or was he faking the whole drunken act? He had no idea which one was worst.

"So how do you like your pancakes?" Sanji asks simply not even a single emotion showing.

"T-They're really good thanks," he replies half stuttering.

His heart feels like it will burst out of its cage when Sanji gives him the most adorable smile there is. He blushes and continues to eat his pancakes in a slower and more humanly way.

"I'm glad you like it," he says still smiling. Then he scratches his head clearly feeling nervous. "By the way, I'm starting to sober up a bit. How did I meet you again?"

Zoro swallows the last of his pancakes. He shouldn't be surprised that Sanji couldn't remember him at all. He did drink a lot he's lucky that he started to sober up so early. But inside Zoro just felt sad, now what was going to happen to Sanji he was a total stranger and probably a weirdo.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sanji blurts out suddenly. "I did have a bad day and I might've drunk a little too much. I didn't mean to be rude."

Zoro looks at Sanji with complete shock he didn't expect the man to feel so guilty in not remembering him. Actually his heart ached a bit when he saw how sorry Sanji looked. He gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I'll explain every-"

Zoro was suddenly cut off with a grumpy looking old man glaring at him. He was just behind Sanji and the man had a braided mustache… What the hell? Sanji also looked surprised when Zoro suddenly stopped talking. He turned around and Zoro could sweat he heard Sanji squeak a bit when he saw the old man.

"You shitty eggplant," the old man begins his eyebrows twitching with anger. "How many times did I tell you to not open up to cook for some random strangers!"

Then without even Zoro noticing, Sanji was sent flying across the Baratie. Almost the same way that Zoro was sent flying earlier but this kick seemed much more brutal. Sanji quickly recovered from the fall and marched towards the old man.

"This is my restaurant too you old geezer!" then he pointed at Zoro. "Besides he looks like a good stranger!"

Um…thanks? Zoro thought to himself as he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on the old man points at him as well.

"This guy could be a murderer! You can't just bring somebody here because the looks like a "good stranger"!"

The man did have a point there. Sure Zoro wasn't a murderer but the geezer was right to suspect him. For about a never ending 10 minutes both Sanji and the old geezer glared at each other finally the geezer clearly admitting defeat snarls and walks towards the kitchen only then Zoro realized that the man had a mechanic leg.

"Stupid shitty old man," Sanji mutters as he sits across Zoro once again. Then he lights his cigarette. "If you have any questions that old geezer is my adoptive father and my only family."

Before Zoro could actually ask anything Sanji cuts him off with a movement of his hand and takes a deep breath from his cigarette and at the moment for Zoro that's the most sexiest inhaling that he ever seen his whole life.

"So you were about to explain who you are moss head?"


	4. Zoro Meets The Family

It was 9 am in the morning and already Zoro had a massive headache. This was a condition he liked to call "too much information" and for some reason this was a condition he mostly got when he hung out with Sanji and he just met the blond! Since the beginning he immediately thought that Sanji talked too much. First it was about the wedding now he just met Sanji's family.

They weren't blood related but it was clear that the ero-cook loved them deeply. After that he had almost explained everything happened that Sanji didn't remember, except for the third nipple thing and the fact that the blond tried to kiss him twice.

After Zoro explained Sanji his drunken state the other workers of the Baratie started to show up. There was the annoying ones Patty and Carne, they started to make fun of Sanji when it was clear that the blond man had a hangover but when Sanji glared at them both of the cooks scattered away. Then there was a kid that was probably 10 years old named Sid. He had plain brown hair and blue eyes that reminded him of Sanji. But the minute their eyes met each other's both of them started to fight like a couple of kids. Well… Sid was already a kid so Sanji was the one acting but even so it was just stupid.

The fight seized when Zeff appeared kicked both of them in the guts and pulled Sid from his ear dragging the poor kid to the kitchen. Sid glared at Sanji one last time and Sanji stuck out his tongue annoying the boy once again. But even so it was clear that the blond also loved Sid and probably saw him as a little brother or some sorts.

Then the waiters showed up, it was quite normal until Sanji started to flirt with every female waiter there was. And surprisingly that made Zoro's blood boil. But after every one of them rejected the pervert cook he calmed down a bit.

So what if Sanji was a perverted chef that always flirted with girls? That didn't mean he hated the idea of being with a man right?

At least now Zoro could guess why Sanji dumped his to be wife at the altar.

After the waiters also left starting their daily shift he actually expected more employers for a restaurant this big, that's why when Sanji told him that this was all of them he was pretty surprised. Zeff probably didn't like so many newcomers so that might be the reason why there weren't so much of them.

So in a weird little way they were all just one big family. That always fought and made fun of each other. The thought actually made Zoro smile. It was a heart warming place really. He actually expected a lot of snobs working here. But all of them were quite friendly and kind.

Now, he was alone and sitting in the bar section of the Baratie. Sanji told him to wait until rush hour and after that they could hang out. He had no idea why Sanji wanted to hang out after wards and he had no idea what the hell they were going to do. Besides the blond moron didn't exactly looked like the type that "hang out" with guys. He was more of a "let me take every girl on a date" kind of guy. He really didn't see the curly-brow getting along with any other guys.

Did that mean he was special?

Of course not! Why the hell would he be special? He fought with Sanji like everyone else there was nothing special about that. The cook probably just felt a little guilty because of the whole drunk incident. So the fact that he wanted to hang out later didn't mean shit.

Zoro looked at the clock that was neatly hanged on the wall. He wasn't surprised at all when he realized that the hands of the clock that was shaped as fishes.

It was already 11 am. The time sure had flown since he sat here. Wasn't it just 9 am when he sat down? Still he could drink one last glass of sake there was nothing wrong with that. There were still a couple hours until Sanji could leave; besides he needed alcohol like he needed air.

Also he needed the booze because even if he didn't want to admit it he felt guilty. But not because of holding information from the cook about his drunken state. He was feeling guilty because he was deceiving the cook. Sure Sanji never asked, so he never actually told him the truth but even so it was still eating his insides up making him uncomfortable.

He actually knew who the hell Sanji was from the beginning.

It wasn't something he was proud of and he didn't feel the slightest joy when he figured out who Sanji was. He should've just told Sanji who the hell he was from the beginning; it wasn't right holding information from the blond. Well, he wasn't so sure if Sanji could understand him in his drunken state.

At that moment Zoro decided to take a couple of gulps from his drink. He was going to tell Sanji who he really was, it was the only honorable thing to do and if the curly brow didn't like that well.. Screw him! It was his lost, sure getting hit by Sanji again would hurt like a bitch but he was just sick of feeling so…so…icky inside.

Then with a loud "BAM" coming from the entrance of the Baratie snapped him away from his thoughts. What kind of maniac would enter a restaurant this classy by almost smashing the doors to pieces? He turned around curious of who the rude customer was.

…Crap.

The last person the Zoro wanted to see was standing right in the middle of the Baratie looking furious than ever. Her eyes were glazing across the crowded restaurant and Zoro had a good idea of what the woman was searching for. He silently cursed at himself for sitting at such a visible place. The only thing that he hoped was that the woman wouldn't notice him and just go away, then he could have his drink in peace.

But of course that wasn't going to happen.

The woman's eyes locked on him and widened surprised to see the green haired man here but that didn't last long as she slyly smiled and started to walk towards him. With each step she took Zoro flinched. All of his instincts were telling him to run away and he immediately knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Zoro," she purred. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrow trying to look oblivious to the woman. Then he raised his glass and shook it in front of her face.

"I'm drinking as you can see," he replies as he brought the glass to his lips taking another soothing sip.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing?" she asks with a devilish smirk on her face.

Zoro knew there was no getting out of this one. He crossed his arms in front of him with a defensive manner.

"You tell me." He says almost challengingly.

The woman smiled at him again as she flipped her orange hair. He gritted his teeth at this movement. Whenever that devil woman planned something she did that stupid hair flip. It was like her signature move or something. Besides why the hell was she here? Wasn't she just dumped by Sanji? What did she want? That devil woman was one of his friends and that was the secret that Zoro had intended to avoid from telling Sanji. The fact that the woman he was going to merry was one of his friends and that's how he knew exactly who Sanji was.

He was actually invited to the wedding but since he got lost he couldn't make it in time. Then he found the "All Blue" and decided to have a drink and just give up trying to find the damn building. After he met Sanji he was pretty glad that he got lost, it wouldn't have been fun at all trying to calm Nami down from her rage.

"I think," Nami purrs again. "You're here to avenge me aren't you?"

What the fuck?

Was that damn woman drunk or something? She couldn't possibly think that the only reason why Zoro came here was just because to avenge her? Why the hell would he do something like that? He actually thought that Sanji had done good running away from the witch. Besides he couldn't even make it to the wedding so how could Nami even think that Zoro knew what had happened.

"You didn't make it to the wedding. I actually figured you couldn't you can't even walk a straight line," Nami laughs at her own joke making Zoro's eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "But you couldn't possibly not hear what happened and since you're my friend you came here to beat up Sanji-kun!" she says full of enthusiasm then she adds. "Besides why else would you be here? You're not exactly the "fancy restaurant" type."

Now, Zoro usually praised himself on being collected and calm. He never got drunk and he always thought things threw. Even in the most messed up situations he would make the rational and logical choice. He wasn't one of the smartest people but he wasn't the dumbest either. But this time was different, because of this…this sly, conning devil woman and the fact that she might figure out he's one of Sanji's friends now –at least he hoped so- he freaked out. Zoro slowly started to nod and mumbled.

"Y-Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Nami smiles like she just won the lottery and Zoro's aware that this was one of the most stupidest mistake he has ever done. What the hell was he going to do!? He couldn't just walk up to Sanji and beat the crap out of him. Besides if he does something like that it was likely Sanji would kick him in the guts sending him flying like before. He nervously scratches his head as he listens to Nami's joyful answer.

"Awesome!" she says while she smirks. Then she playfully puts her hand elegantly on Zoro's muscular shoulder. Zoro represses a groan. "I'm quite touched Zoro. I never realized that you cared about me that much. I was actually here to talk some sense in to Sanji-kun but since you're here I'll just leave it to you."

Each word she spoke was like poison for Zoro and he knew when Nami said "talking some sense" she actually meant "pummeling Sanji to the ground" and now she was just happy that she found someone else to do her dirty work. He actually wanted to tell Nami it would be much less of a scene if she just beat up Sanji. He knew that the idiot blond wouldn't do anything to her. He already felt like crap for ditching the wedding and it looked like Sanji wasn't the type to beat up a woman.

But Zoro wasn't a woman and he was sure that if he tried something like that the cook would beat the living crap out of him.

Well, actually Zoro wasn't that weak both of them would probably be equal in strength. He would never admit that tough; Sanji was already full of himself anyway. He didn't need the blond to be even more annoying than he was.

He looked in to Nami's catlike, evil, expected eyes and he was hoping that he could just talk his way out of this mess. But that didn't seem possible. He had to do at least something or Nami would probably rip him apart. Right now Zoro needed a plan, a plan that would free himself and Sanji from Nami's clutches. Besides he didn't want Sanji to find out he and Nami were friends, at least not like this it would just be too awkward.

Why do you care what the cook thinks? His inner voice spoke to him. You could just beat him up or at least punch him and get out of this mess.

He didn't know the answer to that question. Maybe he just felt guiltyor maybe he knew that the bastard already felt like shit. Or…or

Maybe you llllike him.

His inner voice spoke to him again almost mockingly. He took a few gulps of his drink hoping he could just drown his inner voice with booze. He couldn't possibly like the blond. That was the worst thing he could do! Besides that idiot was supposed to be Nami's husband. He couldn't just go and says that he likes him. If there wasn't this wedding incident he might've thought about it.

But even so the blond was annoying, full of himself, had a ridiculous curly eyebrow and had a fringe that covered his entire eye. Who would want someone like that? It was just stupid.

He has a nice body, knows how to cook, his hair is like that sun, his blue eyes are like the ocean, you can always spar with him.

"Shut up!" Zoro growls as he takes big gulps from his drink.

Nami blinked a couple of times with surprise.

"What?" she says with a puzzled look.

"U-um nothing," he replies and then stands up, startling the confused orange haired girl.

He starts to walk towards the kitchen hoping maybe he could make a run for it. Nami would never know. But he was confused and annoyed when he heat following footsteps. He angrily turns around and glares at the devil woman.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" he snaps.

Zoro already knows the answer when Nami slowly grins.

"I want to watch." She replies the green haired man.

"Sadistic bitch," Zoro mutters and fortunately Nami doesn't hear him.

Zoro speeds up wanting to put a distance between him and the devil. He already figured out how he was going to lure Sanji out of the kitchen. But he needs to be fast or Nami would find out and kill both of them. He was pretty sure that Nami had a couple of victims, the woman was just terrifying and Zoro didn't want to end up as an unnamed body.

He quickly opens up the door to the kitchen and lucky for him he's face to face with the bold. The cook's eyes widen as he was holding a plate, Zoro raises his eyebrow at this.

"I thought you weren't the waiter?"

At that question Sanji's eyes immediately turns to hearts and he starts to wiggle like a noodle or something. It's a miracle how he didn't drop the damn plate.

"A pretty blond ask- Hey what the fuck are you doing!?" Sanji's mood changes quickly as Zoro grabs the plate ad starts to make a run for it.

He smirks as he hears angry footsteps running after him the plan was actually working. He should thank the blond girl who ordered this too bad she wasn't going to be able to eat it. Zoro starts to run around the kitchen eagerly looking for the exit. There needs to be an exit. The whole freaking plan was tied to that damn exit. What was he going to do? Go through the front door?

"Hey asshole! Get back here!"

Zoro can hear that the cook is catching up to him. If he doesn't find that damn exit he wouldn't only get kicked he would be found out by Nami too. He then sees Sid with a big trash bag walking pass him. He takes the trash bag from the boy making Sid stumble a bit but Zoro couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'll take the trash where's the exit?" when the boy gives him a puzzled and a slightly terrified look he asks again. "Where the hell is the damn EXİT!"

Sid shrieks a bit and points to the left. A relief washes over Zoro when he sees the big EXİT sign. He makes a run towards it a trash bag in one hand and a fancy dinner in the other. He kicks the door open, he takes a deep breaths of the nice clear air and starts to relax. He walks towards the trash can and throws the trash away and starts to watch the door getting ready to see the angry cook.

Not a moment too soon Sanji appears and he looks even more furious then Zoro could imagine. He smirks playfully at the blond.

"It took you long enough," he just wanted to ease the tension a bit but it didn't looked like that was going to be possible.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sanji yells as he walks towards the green haired smirking idiot as he raises his leg obviously ready to kick the hell out of Zoro.

Zoro should've been terrified at the scene but he's just too happy that his plan worked. It was a miracle. But his happiness didn't last long as the blond trips on a rock that Zoro had no idea how he got there and with slow motion the cook started to fall down.

Zoro immediately reaches out his hand hoping that Sanji could hold on but he had forgot that he was also holding a gourmet dinner in his other hand and he could almost hear Sanji saying "If you drop that dinner I'll never forgive you bastard." He isn't sure how Sanhi thought of saying something like that when he was falling but he obeys and while he was trying to balance the dinner on both of his hands he feels two elegant hands groping him.

Sanji was groping him.

Groping.

While Zoro was trying to get over the sensation of Sanji's hands on his but he felt another overwhelming feeling on his crotch. The cook had just crashed into Zoro's crotch. His crotch.

Oh shit he could feel Sanji's breath on his crotch.

His crotch.

Oh fuck.

Zoro didn't even glance at the blond. He was afraid if he did he might just lose it. The blood rushed to his cheeks making it a deep red and he was pretty sure blood was rushing to other parts too. This was not good. No good. Shit.

Sanji's hands loosen on Zoro's butt and he slowly stands up clearly embarrassed. He doesn't look at Zoro, all he does is to mumble a few apologies to the moss head.

Zoro's not surprised at all at the cooks reaction. He's pretty much in the same state. It's not like everyday his butt is groped by a gorgeous blond. Did he just call Sanji gorgeous? He shakes his head trying to get rid of the embarrassing thoughts out of his head. Then he realizes the meal he was still holding and extends his arms.

"Here," he says offering the food to Sanji.

The blond looks at him bluntly and puts a cigarette in his mouth.

"You can eat it. It's probably too cold to serve anyway."

Zoro just shrugs and looks at the amazing looking food. It looks like he can just use his hand with this dish. He slowly starts to eat the delicious food. It looks like Sanji's anger had drifted away he looks more embarrassed then angry at the moment.

"So," Sanji starts lighting his cigarette. "Are you going to explain what the hell just happened?"

"I think you just molested me." He replies bluntly. Like he didn't understand the idiot cooks question at all. Sanji blushes and snaps at him.

"I did not molest you!" when he saw Zoro smirking he quickly adds. "It was an accident!"

Zoro shrugs and talks with his mouth full. "Think as you wish, I just hope you don't use the same stunts with the girls."

Sanji blushes even more if possible. "I would never you bastard!" when he sees Zoro smirking again hoping he could change the conversation he asks again. "I wanted to ask why the hell you stole my food and ran away."

"Oh that," he replies. Zoro didn't actually think what he was going to say to Sanji and he did need an explanation. He puts the plate on the ground trying to gain some extra time. When he thought of a good excuse he looks up at the blond that cheeks were still slightly red and smiles. "You introduced me with your family now I want you to meet mine."

Sanji looks surprised and he hopes that's a good sign and they needed to get out of here now before the devil woman found them. The cook opens and closes his mouth a couple of times clearly out of words. Zoro's smile turns in to a grin and he pulls on Sanji's arm forcing the confused blond to follow him.

"I just thought that snatching your food and making you run after me gave you a good excuse to get out of work earlier." He says finally hoping he answered Sanji's unasked questions.


	5. Sanji Meets The Family

Sanji was highly disturbed by the happening events. Especially the part when his face was buried in to another man's crotch. If the incident had only been the accidental grope he could've live with that. He shamefully had to admit that the marimo indeed have a tight and a grope worthy ass. But when his face had landed on a certain marimo's crotch, he was highly embarrassed. It didn't help that the same marimo had made fun about it afterwards.

And now as he was holding hands with Zoro, the stranger he met at the bar, who was leading him towards an unknown place. His first reaction was to just snatch his hand back but then again he still felt slightly dizzy and it would be even more embarrassing if he fell down. He looked up towards the green haired man that looked weirdly concentrated, he was frowning like always and somehow he felt like he knew the man for a long time.

He glanced around the street he never had been here but it did look familiar.

Sanji cocked his head a bit, his eyebrow slightly raised. If he had never been here why the hell did the street look so familiar? Wait… he had seen that sign before..

"Umm, marimo?"

He felt Zoro tense up a bit when he heard his new nickname. He didn't know why but even if he just met the green haired man he loved to make the marimo rile up over nothing. When he saw that the bastard wasn't going to answer him anytime soon, he smirked and continued his question.

"Are you lost?"

He tried to hide the amusement tone from his question but he clearly couldn't pull it off as he felt Zoro's hand strongly squeezing his with the question. Zoro turned to him and frowned. Before the marimo started to talk Sanji took the time to gaze upon the handsome man that he now realized that was standing too close. A little too close.

"Oi marimo ever heard of something called personal space?" he said sarcastically as he backed away from the green haired man that was now giving him a puzzled look. Then he also backed away releasing Sanji's hand.

"You're the one to talk ero-cook," he says turning around, heading towards another direction. Sanji stood there dumbstruck for a moment. Then he followed the marimo quickening his steps.

"H-Hey!" he calls out to him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

Zoro suddenly stops and turns towards him almost giving the blond a heart attack. On the marimo's face was one of the most attractive smirks he had ever seen. He could feel the blood pumping towards his cheeks. Sanji gulps as he gave Zoro one of his best glares in hope of hiding his blushing face. Who knows maybe the idiot marimo would mistake his blush for anger.

"I'm not the one who gropes people," he says with a look that made Sanji quite uncomfortable.

"That was an accident you moron! You stupid shitty-" he was cut off with Zoro holding his hand over his mouth. Even so he continued to mumble, Zoro's smirk grew wider with this.

"What a dirty mouth you have cook and I thought you were a gentle- Shit! did you just lick my hand!"

Sanji snickered as the marimo jerked his hand away. The marimo's reaction was priceless he continued to snicker as Zoro wiped his hand on his jeans and if Sanji wasn't mistaken the moss head was also blushing! Now that was a hilarious sight!

"You little piece-" Zoro started clearly ready to use all of the insults his tiny brain could muster. Sanji put his hands on his hips and smirked at him.

"What? Is the little marimo shy to get his hand licked?" he says smoothly. He laughs when Zoro blushed harder. The marimo glares at him and just when he was about to say something that probably included even more insults a pink thing jumps Zoro.

Pink?

Sanji takes a second look. Yes, there was definitely a pink thing that was hugging the marimo to death. But now Sanji could see that it was a boy with a pink hat that was hugging the moss head. The boy wasn't that small, probably fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Wow, Chopper calm down," the marimo says as he hugs the boy back. Finally, after that seemed an eternity to Sanji the boy slowly let go of Zoro's neck and got down. Now Sanji could see the boy clearly.

The boy that was probably named Chopper, had brown hair that was covered by a giant pink hat that had a white "x" on it. He also had big brown eyes that were looking back at him. After a couple seconds of observing each other the boy smiled and raised his hand.

"Hi! I'm Tony tony Chopper!"

Sanji also smiled at the boy and reached out to shake his hand.

"Hi Chopper, I'm Sanji."

When Chopper let go of his hand he turned to suddenly frowning. Zoro avoided the boy's looks and scratched his head.

"Zoro you were lost weren't you?" he asks suddenly crossing his arms in front of him.

"Aha I knew it!" Sanji exclaimed pointing accusingly at the marimo. "You really were lost!"

"No I was not shit cook!" Zoro snaps back almost in an instant.

"You bastard! Don't use that kind of language in front of a kid!"

"He's fifteen he can fucking handle it!"

"Stop talking before I pummel your face to the freaking ground!"

Suddenly he was pulled towards Zoro who was holding him from his collar.

"You think you can handle me cook?"

For a weird reason Sanji interpreted that sentence differently from the actual meaning. The damn question just felt so dirty. He suddenly started to blush again. What the hell was wrong with him! Just yesterday he was getting married to a beautiful bride and now he was blushing in front of a man! It was just wrong!

"You stupid bastard!" an unfamiliar voice yelled out and suddenly Zoro let go if him now holding his head.

After that Sanji realized that Chopper was the one who yelled and hit Zoro in the head. He had no complaints tough; he liked this kid more by every second. He chuckled slightly and lit himself a cigarette. Just when he took a deep breath he realized that Chopper was glaring at him. Sanji gave the boy a questioning look raising his curly eyebrow. Just when he was going to ask what was wrong a deep chuckle interrupted him. He turned to the source of the chuckle: Zoro.

"What are you chuckling about shitty marimo?" he asks while gritting his teeth.

"Just at you stupidity," then he pointed at Chopper. "Chopper here hates smokers."

Then Sanji looked at Chopper. So this was the type of kid who hated smokers. He had no problem with that most people hated that he smoked. He was just about to put off his cigarette, Chopper sighed.

"I don't hate smokers Zoro," then he shrugs turning towards Sanji. "It's just not good for your health."

Even if the boy looked like he didn't care, Sanji put off the cigarette anyway smashing it under his boot. When he lifted his head he saw that Zoro was smiling at him. It wasn't a mocking smile that the damn marimo usually made it was the kind of smile that made your insides all warm and fuzzy. Sanji quickly turned his head away afraid that he might blush again. Seriously what the hell was going on with him?

"Come on Chopper let's go," Zoro said as he started to walk. Sanji was just about to follow until he realized Chopper's unapproved look.

"Zoro it's the other way,"

The directionless marimo didn't look like he heard the boy but he apparently did since he turned around and started to walk towards the other way just like Chopper told him. Sanji and Chopper quickly followed. The three of them walked in silence that was annoying Sanji. Sure, he had nothing against silence but in this case it was just awkward. Besides where the hell they were going? Zoro did say he was going to meet his family. But why? They had just met. He decided to break the silence.

"By the way where are we going?"

"To meet my family." He replies while shrugging like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I get that moss-head, but where are we going to meet your family?"

Zoro shrugs again and Sanji considers to just beat the directionless moron to a pulp and leave.

"Don't worry Sanji we're almost there," Chopper says with a big smile on his face. Sanji nods and decides to talk with Chopper since the shitty marimo did nothing else then anger him.

"So Chopper? Where do you go to school?" he asks calmly.

Chopper stills for a moment but he answers Sanji's question anyway. "I'm going to a university near by the clinic."

"Wait WHAT?"

Sanji's eyes widen with the kids answer. He was fifteen years old how the hell was he going to university? Didn't Zoro say he was fifteen years old? Chopper makes an awkward face like he was scared that Sanji was going to throw stones at him or something?

"Keep your voice down shit-cook," Zoro growls, "Chopper here is kind of a genius he studies medicine he also work in his aunt's clinic."

"Don't compliment me you bastard!" yells Chopper and after that he does a dance that Sanji can only describe as a "happy dance". He decides to make the kid even happier.

"Wow Chopper that's amazing," he says his lips curling upward forming a smile.

"I don't like compliments asshole!" Chopper continues to wiggle some more. Both Sanji and Zoro chuckled at Chopper's happiness. The boy was rather cute. After walking some more Zoro stopped and grinned at Sanji.

"We're here." Then he turned towards Chopper. "Wanna come?"

Chopper shakes his head. "No, I need to go to the clinic or Doctorine will kill me." Then he waved at them both. "See you later Zoro and nice meeting you Sanji!"

"Nice meeting you too Chopper!" he waved back.

And with that the boy left. Sanji turned to Zoro and smiled.

"He's a nice kid."

"Yeah he is." Zoro replies nodding.

The marimo walked towards to the house and motioned Sanji to follow him. The house was old and big but it looked cozy. Sanji was a bit surprised that the marimo might be leaving in a place so nice. But then again this house probably belonged to his family. He took off his shoes before stepping in the old house. There wasn't much furniture inside and the floors were wooden. Sanji could hear the floor creak as he followed Zoro inside.

"Oi anyone home!" he shouts out. For a couple of seconds there's no noise and Zoro gave the house a questioning look like it was weird for no one to be home. The marimo looked like he was going to shout again a sudden black haired boy tackled him to the ground.

Sanji raised his eyebrow. Why did everyone the damn marimo knew kept tackling him and hugging him to death?

"Zoroo!" the raven haired boy exclaimed. "You're home!"

"Luffy?" the marimo said trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Ace went out and I got boreed!" the boy replies while letting go of Zoro as he pouts like a child. The he suddenly looked at Sanji probably just realizing that there was someone else in the room. He gives Sanji a wide grin. "Hi I'm Luffy! Who are you?"

"I'm Sanji,"

"A friend of Zoro's?" Luffy cuts him off almost immediately.

Sanji gives Zoro an awkward look the green haired man was getting up not realizing the look he was receiving. Was Sanji a friend of the marimo? Maybe? It was sort of complicated since they just met. But he decided to leave out the details and smiled at Luffy. Then he realized the boy was wearing a straw hat. How weird?

"Yeah." He nods.

"Oh you're the one who can cook right?!" Luffy asks excitedly.

"Luffy.." A warning tone came from Zoro.

Sanji gives Luffy a questioning look. How the hell did that boy knew he was a cook? Besides why was Luffy acting like he already knew him? It was weird. Sanji was sure that it was the first time he met the raven haired boy. He shrugs it off and grins.

"The best there is."

Luffy's eyes starts to sparkle. "Can you cook meat?"

Just when Sanji's about to reply the overly excited boy, Zoro cuts him off clearly annoyed at…something? He wasn't quite sure what was getting the marimo so nervous.

"Is Koshiro here?"

Luffy nods and points towards a closed door. "He's in the dojo we wrestled a bit,"

"You did what!?" Zoro exclaimed.

Luffy shrugs innocently. "I was bored besides he wasn't half bad!"

"Luffy," Zoro grits his teeth. "You can't wrestle an old man!"

"I believe it's rude to call your sensei an "old man" don't you think Zoro?" a calm voice comes from the door that Luffy was pointing a minute ago. Sanji turned towards the voice, there was a black haired man with glasses standing in front of the door. He guessed that this was Koshiro the man who was Zoro's sensei.

Zoro jerked like a kid that was caught while stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Then he awkwardly smiled towards his sensei.

"H-Hi sensei,"

Koshiro laughs at the marimo's awkward behavior and waves his hand.

"No need to feel guilty Zoro, I am getting old but not as much as you think." Then he turns towards Sanji with a welcoming smile. "Hello there I'm Koshiro," he says while raising his hand. Sanji quickly returns the gesture and gives him a firm shake.

"Hello I'm Sanji,"

Koshiro gives him a warm look like the man could see trough his soul. He shivered a bit but thankfully the sensei's attention was quickly turned towards Zoro again.

"Zoro ,why don't you bring some tea while I chat with your friend?"

The marimo nods and disappears behind another door, Luffy quickly follows him leaving him alone with Zoro's sensei. Koshiro motions Sanji to follow him that Sanji guesses towards the living room. He was weirdly nervous of being alone with the man. Did Zoro also felt this nervous when he met Zeff? Even if he did the green haired man didn't show it one bit.

"So Sanji, how did you meet Zoro?" Koshiro asked while he sat on a chair opposite to the couch that Sanji was now sitting on.

He thought about telling the man the truth that they met at a bar after the wedding he fled from. But it just sounded so pathetic and even if Sanji didn't want to admit it he still was angry at himself for running and leaving his poor Nami-san like that.

"He bumped into me while I was walking," he replies with the first lie that pops into his head. It's wasn't a good lie and Usopp would be disappointed in him but he was relieved when Koshiro started to laugh.

"That sounds like Zoro alright,"

Sanji awkwardly nods and smiles politely as he gazed upon the room. His eye landed on a picture he recognized Zoro and Koshiro but there was also a black haired girl standing next to Zoro smiling playfully. The damn marimo was frowning like always. Koshiro seemed to understand what Sanji was looking at he took the picture and holded towards Sanji. He took the picture and examined it once again.

"The girl is my daughter Kuina," he says mournfully. "She and Zoro fought all the time when they were little. Then one day…" Koshiro suddenly stops his face filled with sadness. Sanji could see where the conversation was going and his heart ached even if he didn't know the girl.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He replies putting the picture on top of the table where it was before.

"She's not dead." A deep voice interrupts them.

Sanji turns to see Zoro standing in front of the door with Luffy while holding a tray. Koshiro sighs.

"Zoro…"

"Her body was never found," Zoro continues putting the tray on the table. "I refuse to believe she's dead."

Then he left as quickly as he came leaving Koshiro, Luffy and Sanji alone. Koshiro looks at him apologetically.

"Zoro still seems to believe she's alive. I also did but she was never found.."

Sanji suddenly stands up and walked after Zoro. He would have to apologize for his rude behavior later on.

When Sanji found Zoro he was attacking a sand bag fiercely sweat was glistening from his bare chest. He stared for a while. He didn't expect the marimo to look so… attractive. His physique was flawless; toned muscles seemed to ripple and flex with the slightest movement. Sanji gulped as he continued to stare until Zoro suddenly came to a stop.

"What do you want curly brow?" he asked not looking at the blond cook. "If you're here to go all sentimental on me just leave."

"Nah, I was just thinking of how weak you looked shitty marimo."

"What!?" Zoro yelled turning towards Sanji and glaring at the man. Sanji snickered and continued to mock the green haired man.

"I bet I could beat you easily."

Zoro snorted. "You wish. I could beat you up even without my swords."

Swords?

So Zoro was a swordsman? He wanted to ask but decided to ask later on. Right now he just wanted to fight with the muscular man. His whole body was twitching for a good fight. Without giving the shitty marimo any notice he attacked swinging his leg towards the swordsman head. He was blocked by Zoro's arm.

"I'm not going to go down that easy shit cook," he smirked and while holding Sanji's leg he tripped the blond to the ground. But Sanji wasn't going to have it, while he was going down he used his spare leg to also trip Zoro with him. He succeeded but he was suddenly regretting his rash decision.

Now he was laying on the floor with Zoro who was straddling him. The shitty marimo smirked.

"You just can't get enough of me, can't you shit cook?"

"In your dreams asshole."

"We'll see about that," he replied with a calm tone that made Sanji shiver.

What the hell did the marimo intended to do exactly? Sanji's pulse quickened as he realized that Zoro was leaning closer, Sanji gulped. He wasn't ready for this, besides he just met him! Sanji needed to get out of this situation asap. He couldn't let this happen? He was just about to get married and now he was about to get kissed by another man? He had limits dammit!

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked his lips an inch away from Zoro's.

"I think it's pretty obvious perverted cook."

"Hey I'm not the pervert one here! Get the hell off of me!" then Sanji wiggled around a bit in hope to get the damn marimo off. He was actually feeling a tad of guilt because of acting so harshly towards the swordsman but he just couldn't..

The marimo sighed and got off of him like he said and without a word Sanji got up and left as quickly as possible.


	6. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A speacial thanks to Aerle for beta-ing this! ^^

Shit, shit, shit!

Sanji runs across the street, ignoring the weird looks he receives from the kids that are playing outside. He couldn't care less about them, he is about to lose his mind, for fucks sake! Why the hell should he mind a couple of shitty kids? Besides, what the hell was wrong with Zoro? Pinning him to the floor like that his lips an inch away from Sanji's…

He needs to get his mind together. He starts to make a mental list trying to calm his nerves down; first he should go home and take a long relaxing bath. Zoro's lips. Then he could go back to the Baratie and help his old man out. Zoro's lips coming closer. After that he could deal with the millions of missed phone calls that has piled up on his phone. Zoro's warm lips on his.

"And I should definitely stop thinking about Zoro's shitty lips!" he screams. When he realizes he said it out loud, he quickly shuts his mouth, covering it with his hand. He looks around to see if anyone heard him. Fortunately for him, there isn't a soul in sight.

Sanji sighs and starts to walk again, he is definitely loosing it. He is confused and tired. Just as he takes the first step, he's greeted by another body bumping into him, or rather him colliding with another body.

"Sorry," Sanji says immediately. He looks up to the person who he ran into.

He is a freckled man that is probably as the same age as him. He is just wearing an orange jacket, his muscular chest in plain view. He has brown eyes and black hair that is covered by a cowboy hat. He grins at Sanji.

"No problem, Blondie," he replies still grinning. "You look pretty weirded out. You okay?"

Sanji pales, could it be that the stranger had heard him? But there hadn't been anyone around right? But what if he had heard? He gazes at the man before him; he doesn't look like he heard anything weird, like Sanji yelling out Zoro's name. Sanji decides to be optimistic and just assumes that the stranger didn't hear him.

"Yeah, it's been a tiring day," he says, faking a yawn to make his lie more believable. The stranger gives him a puzzled look raising his eyebrows. Sanji quickly adds before he could ask anything else: "Well, I should be going now. Sorry for bumping into you." Sanji is just about to walk past him, when he is stopped by the freckled face's voice.

"I'm Ace," he says. "And I can tell that you're lying. Wanna go grab some coffee?"

Sanji gives Ace an suspicious look, trying to see if he actually wants to help or if he wants to rob him afterwards. However, Ace didn't look like a thief and besides, Sanji can handle himself just fine. Moreover, a cup of coffee sounds great. Maybe he could treat himself to a muffin as well.

"Fine," Sanji replies. "But if you make me regret this, I'll kill you."

"Awesome!" Ace exclaims as he puts his arm around Sanji's shoulders and laughs. Then he suddenly stops, poking Sanji's cheek. "By the way, why do you have a curly eyebrow?"

"I already regret this, freckle face," he huffs as a response.

Ace laughs some more, but he doesn't remove his arm, much to Sanji's surprise. Normally Sanji would have feel awkward of how Ace was acting like he knew him for years, but weirdly he feels relaxed and smiles back, putting an unlit cigarette between his lips. Before he can take out his lighter, Ace's hand appears and lights it for him.

"Nice reflexes," Sanji mutters, raising his curly eyebrow.

Ace chuckles. "Don't let that fool you. I'm only like that with fire, I love it."

"Fire?" he asks slightly surprised when he sees the look on Ace's face. The dude really likes fire.

"I'm a firefighter, therefore I love fire."

"I thought that firefighters usually hate fire, since they put them out and all."Sanji gives Ace a skeptical look. Maybe he was wrong by going with him. What kind of maniac loves fire? It is kind of creepy actually.

The walk towards the coffee shop is quick and filled with casual talk. They buy their coffees and Sanji treats himself to a chocolate muffin. While sipping their coffee they sit down on a comfy looking couch.

"By the way," Ace begins, "you do realize you still haven't told me your name, right?"

Sanji blushes and mentally slaps himself. How could he been so rude?! Is that shitty marimo affecting him so much that he forgot to introduce himself? If he was ever going to see the shitty swordsman again, he is going to pummel him to the damn shitty ground!

"S-Sorry for being so rude," he stutters. "I'm Sanji."

"So Sanji," Ace says rolling Sanji's name between his lips like he was tasting it. "What happened?"

Sanji takes a bite from his chocolate muffin hoping to buy himself some time. The muffin isn't that bad. It needs a little more sugar and it is slightly over baked, but other than that it is completely fine.

"You look like you hate it."

His attention is now fully on Ace once again. Since he was deep in thought, he didn't realize that he is frowning. He shrugs.

"I don't hate it," he replies while swallowing his bite. "It's pretty good actually."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm a chef, so I sometimes get a little too critical with food."

Ace snickers and Sanji gives him a puzzled look. Did he say something funny?

"I didn't mean that, but it's good to know that you can make me dinner sometime!" He laughs some more and calms down after Sanji's glare. "I meant what happened to you?"

"Oh…" Sanji slows down feeling a tad embarrassed. He still isn't sure if he should tell Ace everything. Sure, he could tell him about the wedding, there was nothing abnormal about that, but he isn't so sure if he can tell him about Zoro. Ace could be homophobic. He just met the man for Christ sake!

Just as he opens his mouth about to say that it wasn't a big deal and that he would get over it, a melody interrupts him. Ace takes out his phone and smiles when he sees the caller ID.

"Can you just wait for a moment? It's my boyfriend." And with that he opens his phone.

Sanji tunes out the conversation; it's none of his business anyway. So, Ace isn't homophobic, he is quite the opposite actually. He is gay and he has a boyfriend! This is great! He can just tell Ace his problem and maybe he could help out or give him advice or something.

Wait… why does he need advice? There is nothing wrong with him and he isn't gay. He likes delicate ladies, not moss headed men. Does he like Zoro? No, that isn't possible. He isn't gay! So why does he get nervous when he thinks about Zoro or why does he imagine how his lips tastes like?

And why the hell did he want to kiss him when he was drunk?!

He still feels guilty about lying. Even if the shitty marimo thinks that he doesn't remember what had happened, he does. He remembers every freaking detail. But he got embarrassed about it and lied. He sighs. Maybe he isn't gay, he is just gay for Zoro. Shit, that sounds so cliché. Besides, he was about to marry Nami-san! How can he be gay now? He takes another bite from his muffin. He still needs to face Nami-san about the wedding.

"…Okay, see you at home then," Sanji hears Ace say as he closes the phone still smiling, but when the freckled man sees Sanji's face he frowns. "Shit, don't tell me you're homophobic?" he asks with a slight worry in his tone.

Sanji blinks a couple of times as he starts to laugh. "I'm not homophobic, you moron!" His laughter dies down to a chuckle. "And here I thought that you were homophobic."

Ace gives him a shocked look and points at himself. "You thought that I was homophobic? Are you crazy? I have a freaking boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I realized that," Sanji snorts.

"So that's why you couldn't talk to me freely!" Ace says smugly. "You have a love issue?" After that he hums, clearly amused by the situation.

Sanji blushes again, for a moment he thinks about denying but he does have a problem and he does need help even if he doesn't want to admit it.

"Fine, I'll tell you my problem, but keep quiet," he says, looking at his cup.

"Promise. Spill the beans, Blondie," Ace replies, giving him another toothy grin.

With that Sanji tells him everything. He begins at the wedding. Ace laughs at the part where he runs away from the wedding and finds a bar called "All Blue". But when he starts talking about Zoro the black haired man stills and listens with full concentration. Ace slightly chuckles again when Sanji tells him about how he got drunk and tried to kiss the shitty marimo, but he bursts in to laughter at the part where Sanji falls in Zoro's groin, he slightly shivers when he rememberes how his face landed on the green haired mans lap.

"…and then I met you and here we are," he concludes his story, intently looking at Ace, waiting for the freckled man to say something, anything. Ace stares at him blankly and takes in a deep breath.

"So let me see if I got it right," he says, taking another sip from his coffee. "You fled from your wedding, met a stranger at a bar, got drunk and tried to kiss this so called stranger multiple times then lied to him about not remembering anything, then the stranger took you to meet his family and you guys had a sexy wrestle thingy and just when he was about to kiss you, you ran away again."

Sanji nods. "Pretty much."

"Cool," Ace replies and leans against his chair. "If you ask me, I think you should just be honest and say that you're sorry."

"I've been lying to him from the beginning! How could I possibly tell him that I remember!?" Sanji snaps. There was no way he would do something like that. Besides, what if Zoro stops talking to him when he realizes that Sanji has been lying from the start? He may have just met the marimo, but even so he didn't want to lose thehis friendship.

Ace shrugs. "If you tell him the truth now there is a high possibility that he might forgive you."

"He'll never find out that I lied." Then he gives out a nervous chuckle. "I'm not even sure if I'll ever see him again."

"Don't worry, love always find a way," Ace replies, giving Sanji a reassuring smile. Then he suddenly puts his now empty coffee cup on the table. "I should be going now. Do you have a card or something so I can phone you or stop by sometime?" he asks suddenly.

Sanjiis quite surprised by Ace's outgoing attitude. Usually when he meets someone new both of them would feel awkward to even ask something simple like a phone number. But Ace is different. Forget about asking for a phone number, the freckled maniac had even asked for his home address!

Sanji automatically reaches for his pockets and fishes out one of his business cards that he always keeps with him in case a beautiful lady would ask him the same thing. Ace takes the card without giving it the slightest look, he gets up and Sanji follows him. He should be heading home anyway.

"Well, nice meeting you," Sanji says when they get out of the coffee shop.

"Nice meeting you too, bye!" And with that Ace waves him off and they both part ways.

Sanji smiles to himself. He feels better and Ace seems like a nice guy. He starts to walk home; he is itching for a nice relaxing bath.

Zoro is losing it. How stupid could he get? What the hell was he thinking by trying to kiss the blond! Everything was going just fine before he messed it up! Now he'll probably never see the cook again and it was his fault entirely. He really is stupid. The shit-cook isn't even gay and he attempted to kiss him!

But the dart-brow did try to kiss him when he was drunk. So does that mean Sanji is actually interested in him? Well, even if Sanji was interested then, he surely isn't now. It is all so damn confusing!

At first he actually thought about running after the blond, but what good would that have done? Probably more than what he is doing right now. He is just pouting like a stupid kid and it is annoying. Now he has lost Sanji again.

And now he is pouting in his room, lying on the bed and completely ignoring Luffy who has asked him a billion times what happened to Sanji. Zoro had just mumbled "Nothing", and retreated to his room, shutting the whole world out. But he is pretty sure that Luffy is waiting outside the door if he ever needs him.

But the silence doesn't last long.

"ACE!" he hears the raven haired boy shout.

Zoro grumbles and buries his head in the pillow. He really doesn't want to talk to Ace at the moment. He already makes fun of Zoro for always being grumpy and lazy; he really doesn't want Ace to see him all depressed.

Ace, as the outgoing person he is, just opens the door without hesitating.

"Get up, you moron," he says, walking towards the bed. "You're fucking hopeless, get up."

"What do you want?" Zoro replies, his voice muffled by the pillow.

He hears a sigh and suddenly he finds himself on the floor looking directly into Ace's smug expression. He glares at the freckled man, but Ace ignores him and rummages through his pockets. Zoro's glare turns into a puzzled look when Ace throws a card in his face.

"I want you to lift your lazy ass and just go."

When Zoro lifts the card and takes a look at it, he gasps, but just before he can ask anything Ace cuts him off. "And don't get lost got it, ma-ri-mo?" he says mockingly and leaves Zoro alone once again closing the door as he leaves.

"Common Luffy, let's go," Ace says, his voice still reaching Zoro's ears despite the fact that the door is closed.

"Is Zoro gonna be okay?" Luffy asks worried about his green haired friend.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Luffy's big brother says while letting out a laugh.

With that Zoro hears the footsteps of the D-brothers slowly walking away. He looks at the card again, still not sure if it is real or not. His thumb wanders around the card, brushing against the name that was described there.

Sanji Blackleg.

There is no mistake to it, this is definitely the blond's business card with a number and address. But why the hell did Ace have it? He wants to ask the firefighter, but something told him that Ace wouldn't tell him even if he asked. But now there are a billion questions rolling inside his head.

Did Ace meet Sanji? Did the shit cook know that Ace was his friend and gave him the card because of that? That is a rare chance. But then why the hell did Ace have it? And what the hell was he implying by telling him not to get lost?

Was Ace expecting him to go to the cook's house? There is no way he would do something like that! The blond had run away from him, why the hell would he want to see him?! Maybe Ace knows something that he doesn't? That damn pyromaniac confusing him like this!

He looks at the clock that neatly hangs on the wall. It isn't that late, it is six pm. Maybe he should just go out and take a walk? Who knows, maybe he would see the blond by chance? And some fresh air would do him some good.

He quickly stuffs the card in his drawer. First he would take a quick shower and after that he could go for a walk. If he is going to run into the blond he doesn't want to smell and his gut tells him that the cook is really picky about stuff like that.

Zoro swiftly strips and gets into the shower. He lets the hot water sprinkle over him, relaxing his stiff muscles. The blonde? doesn't show it, but Sanji is pretty strong maybe even strong enough to rival Zoro's strength. He would never admit that though.

If only he could've managed to kiss him back then maybe the sexy blond would be in the shower with him and then Zoro could wash him quite… thoroughly.

He hisses when a sudden rush of arousal washes over him. Usually when something like this happened he either meditated or he would take a cold shower. But this time, just this once he decided to take care of the problem himself. Besides, this time he had the perfect person to fantasize about.

He cups his already hard erection and works his hand up and down his length with steady strokes. He groans as he starts to imagine what it would be like if Sanji was the one touching him, those long slim fingers teasing him. Maybe Sanji would have even go so far as kneeling over and taking Zoro's aching member in his mouth.

His hand speeds up with the image of Sanji sucking him off, taking him all in his mouth. He moans. Even the scene alone was too arousing for him to handle. He starts to stroke his cock faster and harder, letting out shaky moans he imagins Sanji giving him one final suck, the blonds cheeks hollowing as he does so and with that Zoro reaches his release, leaning against the wall panting.

He stands there for a while, before reaching for the shampoo as he starts to actually wash himself.


	7. Sleepless

Sanji slowly let himself slide into the tub, the warm water surrounding him as it relaxed his stiff muscles. He hummed with pleasure. There was nothing more relaxing then a nice warm bath. There was no pervy marimos, no weddings and no annoying old geezers, it was just him and him alone.

He stretched in the tub, making little waves in the surface of the water. If he wasn't so tired he might've cared when some of the water splashed to the floor, but right now he couldn't care less. He could clean it later.

His mind was occupied with more important things. He should really call Nami-san and apologize, he could almost hear the angry shouts coming from the orange haired beauty. Franky was probably worried about him and who knew how many times his friends had called him. They must've gotten worried when no answer came from Sanji's phone.

Sanji opened up a bottle of bubble bath, smiling calmly as the smell of vanilla filled his nostrils. He poured the white liquid in to the tub, watching as the bubbles formed on the surface. If there was anything better then a bath it was a bubble bath. He yawned.

" I can check my phone in the morning" he murmured, feeling tired.

When was the last time he slept? Probably then night before the wedding and that meant that he hadn't slept in a long, long time. His eye lids started to feel heavy and the blonds eyes slowly closed. There was nothing wrong with having a quick nap. Besides the bubbles and the warm water felt too damn good. Sanji yawned again before he silently fell asleep

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zoro panted as he finally reached the black wooden door, glaring at it. He was sick and tired of knocking on the wrong doors for about an hour. Damn that shit-cook and stupidly written address. He sighed with relief when he realized that the cooks name was engraved on the black door, Zoro lifted his hand and brushed the silver letters with his thumb. Sanji Blackleg. Finally he had reached the right door, but now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to knock on it.

Zoro had never backed away from a fight before, he was too proud to do such a thing. He gulped and slowly but firmly knocked on the door, not sure if the cook would open up or not. He was expecting an angry cook to appear in the doorway, but surprisingly, there was no answer.

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe the shit-cook wasn't here? But no, that couldn't be it, there was light coming from the window, so obviously the curly brow was here. Zoro gave out a frustrated sigh and scratched his head, so the cook really didn't wanted to see him.

Zoro's heart ached a bit to that thought, but even so he turned away and got ready to leave, he wasn't the type to force his feelings on someone. As he started to walk down the steps, he was still slightly surprised. He never thought that the blond was the type to lock himself in, it made no damn sense.

What if the cook was in trouble?

Zoro suddenly stopped. It was possible that the cook got himself into unnecessary trouble, the idiot did have a loud mouth. Maybe he should just check on him. Sure, the cook would probably kill him if Zoro was wrong, but better safe than sorry.

He walked back towards the door and stood there for a while. He needed to break it if he wanted to reach the shit cook. He shrugged, he could deal with the cook's anger after he confirmed that the blond was safe. Zoro got ready to shoulder the strong looking door, charging towards it and expecting to break it probably on the third try.

He was quite surprised when the door opened with no resistance at all and making him stumble as he fell face down to the floor. Zoro groaned as he slowly got up, his face aching as he did so.

Why the hell was the curly brow's door open? Sanji wasn't the type to forget to lock the god damn door. He rubbed his aching nose when he got up , glancing around the apartment. It was a little too fancy for Zoro's taste, but he wasn't here to judge the cooks fashion sense.

The door was left open and that meant that the cook was in trouble. Zoro quickly dived in to the apartment and started to open random doors. In his fifth try he had opened a door that belonged to the bathroom.

A sudden brightness made his eyes hurt and he blinked a couple of times. Everything was just so god damn white and shiny. Damn prissy cook. When his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the bathroom, his dark eyes started to search for the cook. Zoro was just about to give up and go search another room a sudden piece of blond hair that was floating on the surface of the water caught his eye.

The swordsman's eyes widened and he quickly made his way over to the bath. How the hell didn't he notice it before?! He tugged on the cook's blond hair and pulled him from the bottom of the tub. Zoro dragged the cook to the floor, relieved when he realized that the dumb ass was breathing calmly after a few coughs. So it hadn't been that long that the curly was beneath surface, which was good, he thought to himself while nodding.

Zoro frowned and glanced at the idiot's face. He was almost going to drown and he was oblivious to it.

Fuck!

His eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened with horror, he was the oblivious one! The cook was butt naked! Shit, shit, shit. Zoro quickly turned around trying to calm his self down, red as a tomato. What if the cook woke up and saw that Zoro was practically being a pervert by ogling the dart brow?

Zoro gulped loudly. He needed something to cover the blond. He locked his eyes on the cabinet that was standing right across him. Hoping that there might be some towels inside it, he quickly made his way towards it.

He sighed with relief as he snatched a blue towel from the cabinet and turned to the cook to just throw the towel on him. Zoro suddenly stopped in his tracks. His dark eyes gazed on his face as they travelled lower; the dark orbs lingered on the blond's pale neck and Zoro had a sudden urge to suck on it, leaving bruises. Zoro got closer to the cook, his eyes now travelling on the cook's smooth chest with two pink nipples begging him to touch them.

Zoro gulped as he realized that the blood that was coloring his cheeks was now rushing south. He crouched next to the blond the towel still in his hand, acting out of pure instinct he reached towards the perked nipple and gave it an experimental brush with his thumb.

He was shocked with the reaction that the cook had given him.

Sanji moaned slightly and maybe it was Zoro's perverted imagination, but the cook seemed to arch his back a bit, like he wanted Zoro to continue his soft movements. The green haired man's heart was thumping with half excitement and fear that the cook would wake up any moment.

He wanted to continue. Zoro's whole body was screaming for it, he needed this, he needed Sanji, but surprisingly he was able to stop himself for going any further. The cook almost drowned, this wasn't a moment to be thinking about his own desires.

Zoro sighed and threw the towel over Sanji's private parts; this idiot blond was literally going to be the death of him. He gave him a curious glance. Sanji looked fine on the outside, but Zoro was more concerned about the inside. Nami was messing with the blond a lot and Zoro was pretty sure that he hadn't slept since the wedding.

Zoro gritted his teeth. When he saw that damn witch again he was going to speak his mind and tell her that he didn't need any god damn help! It was her fault that Sanji was eating himself up and it was her fault that Zoro was constantly lying to the cook!

He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He was in some deep shit mess, maybe he should just tell the curly who he was already. Zoro groaned, that sounded like a terrible idea! The cook would kill him for sure and Zoro might even let him!

A chattering of teeth snapped the marimo from his thoughts. He looked towards the white marble floor and saw that the cook was shivering to no end.

Seriously, how many times could Zoro screw up in one day?

The cook was naked, wet and lying on the cold floor, of course he was going to go cold.

"I should carry him to bed…" Zoro murmured to himself, but he didn't want to wake the cook and he didn't want that towel to fall. Zoro grinned as he thought of a way to carry the cook and the blond would not be happy.

Zoro effortlessly picked up the cook bridal style as he walked out of the bathroom. He snickered to himself. Who knew how much the cook would be pissed if he knew this.

"You owe me big time, ero-cook," he murmured a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

After a couple of tours around the apartment, Zoro finally found the cook's bedroom and like the rest of the house, it was neat and fancy a big, poufy bed in the middle of the room. Zoro threw the dart brow on the bed and feeling weirdly helpful today, he walked towards the closet and started to search for the blond's pajamas. Luckily for him, the bright blue pajamas were folded neatly inside of the closet. Zoro pulled them out with a satisfied hum, happy that he found them so quickly, and he strolled back to the cook.

He pulled the towel off of the blond feeling slightly awkward. Zoro averted his eyes from the cook's package much as possible while dressing him, but he wasn't that successful, since he now knew that the curly's size was about the same size as his.

Finally Zoro tucked away Sanji beneath the blankets, hoping that the cook would warm up a bit. As the cook snuggled in to the blanket, Zoro let out a whine. The curly bastard looked so damn comfortable…

Zoro sighed and turned around. He couldn't stay here, that would be awkward for both of them. Maybe he should just go find Nami and talk-

A sudden shivering noise caught his attention; Zoro turned around and saw that the cook was still cold, his whole body shivering and his teeth chattering. Zoro only had one idea that could warm up the blond and he was sure he was going to get kicked in the shin later on, but he shrugged the negative thoughts off and took off his shoes, slowly climbing in to the same bed as Sanji.

Zoro awkwardly put one arm around the blond's waist and pulled the shivering cook closer. He was genuinely surprised when Sanji snuggled against him desperate for heat. A pleased hum came from the blond and before Zoro could to anything else a whisper was heard.

"Good marimo."

Zoro's pulse quickened and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, but even so he maneuvered himself so he could wrap the sly cook with both of his arms. Soon enough, Sanji's shivering stopped and soft snoring could be heard inside of the room.

Zoro quickly followed the blond in to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Aerle for beta-ing this ^^
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter and sorry that it's short... I'm just not having the best of days and I can only write during classes T.T I actually planned this chapter differently in the beginning, it was suppose to be fluff but some how it ended up Zoro kind of molesting Sanji while he sleeps...who know maybe Sanji was awake even then ;)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it, thank you for reading :D


End file.
